


el tío que mira con corazones en los ojos a su amor platónico

by agentemind



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Changkyun is an Idiot, Detention, Drabble, M/M, Pining, and i love that idiot a lot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Changkyun tiene un problema llamado Yoo Kihyun y otro llamado "aula de castigo".</p>
            </blockquote>





	el tío que mira con corazones en los ojos a su amor platónico

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fic de Monsta X y primer fic que termino en este milenio de sequía y writer's block. Espero que no de mucha pena.
> 
> (aka collection prompting my way to writing fic, como siempre, me, the fail)

Im Changkyun no es un delincuente.

No se salta clases para fumar en los baños cerrados del cuarto piso, nunca ha grafiteado el coche del director, ni robado material del instituto o siquiera roto algo accidentalmente y fingido que lo había hecho a propósito para no quedar como un idiota.

Ese fue _Hoseok_ y a veces esa fama aún los persigue a _ambos_.

Tampoco es el mejor estudiante. Sus notas no destacan pero no dormir el último día antes del examen todavía le sirve para aprobar y quitarse a sus padres de encima.

En general es uno más. No le gusta llamar la atención y es demasiado tímido para apuntarse a actividades que requieran trabajo en equipo porque el trabajo en equipo conlleva comunicación y no es su fuerte, sinceramente, es algo en lo que está trabajando pero sus resultados hasta la fecha han sido incómodos, embarazosos y muy, muy torpes.

El caso es que Changkyun tiene un problema.

Es decir, tiene muchos, pero esos tienen nombre propio y se sientan con él todos los días durante el almuerzo.

Pero Hoseok, Hyungwon y Jooheon no tienen nada que ver con este.

Su otro problema es que no es un delincuente, pero al menos cuatro veces por semana tiene que sentarse en una habitación prácticamente vacía y perder una hora de su tiempo libre por haberse quedado dormido y haberse perdido la primera clase. Sólo por llegar tarde, o por reincidente, o por no respetar a sus compañeros ni al sistema educativo o lo que se le ocurra decir al profesor en ese momento.

Y Changkyun es fan de la tranquilidad espiritual en general pero tener que pasar una hora de silencio y aburrimiento infinitos mirando la cara del profesor de guardia no es su plan favorito. Y mucho menos con Yoo Kihyun. Con sus hoyuelos, su sonrisa y su manía de tararear canciones que siempre le habían parecido estúpidas hasta que las escuchó salir de su boca.

Es irritante.

Y no porque esté colado por él desde primaria, ni porque tenga la voz más bonita del mundo pero decida cantar siempre las peores canciones, ni porque Lee Minhyuk le espere todos los días fuera del aula de castigo y ambos se vayan sonriendo hacia el horizonte.

Sobretodo no por eso. Eso no le molesta, no es asunto suyo, no se está intentando convencer a sí mismo un día más.

El problema es que en el primer día que compartieron en esa aula del infierno Kihyun le preguntó por qué estaba allí y Changkyun no fue capaz de mirar a los ojos al tío que consiguió cambiar los menús del comedor y abrir de nuevo el club de teatro y que expulsaran a aquel profesor que insultaba a los alumnos y decirle que tenía delante al idiota que se queda dormido todos los días y llega tarde a clase.

Porque es un idiota entró en pánico y se perdió en su mundo un instante intentando memorizar el contorno de sus ojos y el color de sus pupilas (es negro, obviamente, maldita sea) y cuando se quiso dar cuenta su boca se estaba moviendo por voluntad propia y ya la había cagado.

Así que mintió y si no ha perdido la cuenta esta vez lleva doce días en el aula de castigo por escribir mensajes antiimperialistas en las paredes del gimnasio y no por haber estado jugando al Uncharted hasta las cuatro de la mañana.

Pronto tendrá que pensar en una nueva infracción y si quiere que parezca realista alguien tiene que destruir algo de alguna manera dentro de los límites del instituto y no ser pillado porque si hay un culpable Changkyun no podrá atribuirse el mérito para ver ese brillo en los ojos de Kihyun cuando le cuente qué le trae por allí aunque sepa que no hablarán más durante toda la hora. Pero no puede renunciar a esos preciados segundos de su vida, no es una opción.

Es ridículo y lo sabe pero si confiesa ahora sí que parecerá un idiota y hace unas semanas que Kihyun le saluda por los pasillos y no quiere ser el tío que mira con corazones en los ojos a su amor platónico pero es el tío que mira con corazones en los ojos a su amor platónico y ya no puede hacer nada para salvar su orgullo a estas alturas.

Pero cuando suena la campana, su compañero de celda se levanta tan deprisa como siempre y aunque puede ver a Minhyuk y Hyunwoo esperándole fuera y está preparado para escuchar sus risas por todo el pasillo, al pasar a su lado Kihyun apoya la mano en su hombro, aprieta un poquito y mientras le dice _“hasta mañana”_ con una sonrisa por la que podría empezar una guerra, deja que sus dedos se deslicen por su brazo y Changkyun no tiene nueve años, no debería sentirse así por un enamoramiento de preescolar, pero su corazón late a mil por hora, necesita toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse como un bebé y no puede despegar sus ojos de él hasta que desaparece tras la puerta.

Pero lo peor de todo es que en ese momento de mariposas o endorfinas o locura transitoria, está empezando a plantearse aplicarse en el arte del vandalismo sólo para poder compartir el aula de castigo con él un día más.

Así que es posible que tenga un pequeño problema con Yoo Kihyun y también que pueda llegar a ser un delincuente.

Fantástico.

**Author's Note:**

>  _voy a aceptar que el prompt se quede en esto, voy a aceptar que el prompt se quede en esto, voy a aceptar que el prompt se quede en esto, voy a aceptar que el prompt se quede en esto, no more longfics que nunca terminas mind, please, leave it alone, vete ya por fav_ COUG SORRY
> 
> Gracias por leer y por shippear ChangKi <3
> 
> (i love changkyun a lot and hate kihyun a lot, monsta x are the best *^*)


End file.
